1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mixing valves for mixing and dispensing drinks and, more specifically, to a non-electric mixing valve and method activatable by pressure.
2. Background of the Invention
Mixing valves used to mix two fluid inputs and dispense them as a mixed soft drink are well known in the art. Prior art mixing valves are electrically powered, and utilize a compressor to force the ingredients to be mixed into the valve, where they can be mixed and dispensed. Electric mixing valves are relatively complicated and relatively expensive to manufacture.
A need therefore existed for a less expensive, less complicated mixing valve, capable of mixing soft drinks without the need for electric power. The non-electric mixing valve should be able to take advantage of the pressures created by carbonators and syrup pumps to activate the mixing and dispensing of the soft drink. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.